


Implementing Astrology in Fanfiction-Writing for the Hamilton Fandom

by jennthejerk



Series: Hamilton x Reader Fan Fics [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: A S T R O L O G Y, Astrology, Other, Writing, writing tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: How to use astrology to help write Hamilton fanfiction accurately (well, better than normal) and a couple other notes from yours truly.





	Implementing Astrology in Fanfiction-Writing for the Hamilton Fandom

HEY, Y'ALL!!!

I wanted to give y’all some info about how I write, in case you wanted to know the secret to how I do what I do. So without a further delay, here’s my big secret:

A S T R O L O G Y.

I use astrology to help me portray certain characters as accurately as I can, using their birthdays and zodiac compatibility to help gauge how characters will interact with each other platonically, romantically, or otherwise. Since we can't get to know them personally and the musical only gives us so much to work with, I have taken the liberty to use astrology as a tool to aid my writing and attempt to keep their personalities true.

One of my FAVORITE sources for astrology/compatibility for the signs is the book "Linda Goodman Love Signs" by Linda Goodman. It was written in the 80s but regardless of that, it has proved to be a fafillion percent accurate and the one time I didn't listen to it, I royally screwed up by dating a Libra.  
(No offense to my Librans out there, but Pisceans and Librans are sometimes dodgy at best in relationships) (SORRY TO YOU HERC/JAMES SHIPPERS BUT THAT BUBBLE IS GOING TO BE BURST)

For your use and to save you time from Googling their birthdays whenever you may need them, I have included the birthdays and signs of all Hamilton characters in first-name alphabetical order as well as links to sites I personally recommend for finding astrology compatibility and other helpful tips about using astrology to write fanfiction.

Aaron Burr: 02/06/1756 - Aquarius  
Alexander Hamilton: 01/11/1755 - Capricorn  
Angelica Schuyler-Church: 02/20/1756 - Pisces  
Charles Lee: 02/06/1732 - Aquarius  
Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton: 08/09/1757 - Leo  
George Washington: 02/22/1732 - Pisces  
Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette: 09/06/1757 - Virgo  
Hercules Mulligan: 09/25/1740 - Libra  
James Madison: 03/16/1751 - Pisces  
John Laurens: 10/28/1754 - Scorpio  
Maria Reynolds: 03/30/1768 - Aries  
Peggy Schuyler van Rensselaer: 09/19/1758 - Libra  
Philip Hamilton: 01/22/1782 - Capricorn  
Samuel Seabury: 11/30/1729 - Sagittarius  
Theodosia Bartow Prevost Burr: 11/**/1746 - Scorpio or Sagittarius  
Theodosia Burr Alston: 06/21/1783 - Cancer  
Thomas Jefferson: 04/13/1743 - Aries

**The exact date of her birth is unknown, so she is open to interpretation of either Sign. Even though the likelihood of her being a Scorpio is larger, her compatibility with Aaron is larger as a Sagittarius and their relationship was very loving according to the evidence we have; this evidence points to her being a Sagittarius.

 

http://www.astrology-zodiac-signs.com/  
^^That page gives you a lot of information about the science and basic lessons of astrology. You can also access the site’s compatibility feature, and I use this site constantly.

https://www.astrology.com/game/compatibility/zodiac-signs/love.html  
^^This is not one that has gender-specific determination of compatibility, it just uses the signs without saying “Capricorn man, Leo woman…” like Linda Goodman's book mentioned above. LOVE IT

http://astrostyle.com/love/compatibility/  
^^Some may find the layout confusing, but figuring it out IS SO WORTH the trouble. It works kinda like a dichotomous key, going down the list of the signs starting from Aries. In astrology, Aries (beginning on 03/20) is the first of the twelve signs, Pisces being the last of them (starts on 02/19). This site is organized in a common way for astrology books and websites, making it easier to find the pairing you’re looking for by looking at the sign sooner in the astrological year.

Here’s the order, in case you’re interested and want some background info before you explore. (Also, I’ll include the elements associated with each sign - Fire, Earth, Air, and Water - and the elements are a variable that determines broader traits of the signs, while the twelve signs themselves get more articulate in their descriptions.)

Aries -F  
Taurus -E  
Gemini -A  
Cancer -W  
Leo -F  
Virgo -E  
Libra -A  
Scorpio -W  
Sagittarius -F  
Capricorn -E  
Aquarius -A  
Pisces -W

https://cafeastrology.com/  
^^Feel free to explore the many features of this site because a lot of the features on here can go more in-depth than what a basic astrology site can cover. This site goes HELLA DEEP into more detail than I can in this chapter…

(Unless y’all would like a chapter or two of astrology lessons from yours truly, I wouldn’t be able to cover all the bases when it comes to astrology because there are a lot of variables that can play into one’s personality and other factors of life.)

There is so much more to astrology, as previously stated, but it is a useful tool in keeping characters as close to their true real-life personalities and getting their interactions right.

**If y’all want an example of how astrology would play in, keep an eye peeled for the next chapter**

**Author's Note:**

> A L S O B E F O R E I G O...  
> I have recently become involved in a couple ships that I have been inspired to write for.  
> George Squared, aka George^2 (Washington/King George)  
> Madilton (Hammie and James)
> 
> These two ships are SO underrated on here (literally FOUR pieces were under George^2) and deserve more love, so I have taken it upon myself to be the captain of the ships and bless y’all with their existence on here.
> 
> Keep in mind that since this series is for Character/Reader fics, these ships will be written as such (aka poly). I may eventually begin to write Character/Character fics (namely Washette, George^2, Wham, Madilton, Poly!Southern Dem. Rep.'s, Poly!Hamilsquad, Hamliza, Hamgelica, Hamburr, and Lams) but only by popular demand or request.  
> That is all. Thank you lovelies.


End file.
